Speedsters Don't Swim
by StarofJems
Summary: The team saves the Brooklyn Bridge, but all does not go as planned.


The problem with being a superhero team in New York was the constant lack of real bad guys to fight. Sure, the Young Avengers took down a bank robber or two here or there, but all the super powered villains were always getting taken down by one of the hundreds of other super heroes station in the city.

So when the reports started coming in of bad guys with super powers attacking the Brooklyn Bridge and the Avengers were out of town with some global threat, the teenage heroes jumped at their chance to save the day.

"Tommy get all these people off the bridge and to safety!" Kate shouted as Billy's flying platform brought them to the ground.

There were four villains, all determined to destroy the bridge in the messiest and least effective way possible. One seemed content to just throw cars at the bridge and punch dents into the pavement. Another was more focused on terrorizing the citizens, levitating them into the air and sending them in nauseating spinning circles. The giant guy should have been the one causing the most damage, but for some reason was joining the first in smashing cars. The last of the group was the only one doing something that could cause lasting damage by breaking the suspension cables, but he was going much too slow to make the bridge collapse any time soon.

"Codenames, Hawkette!" Tommy yelled back, grinning when Kate scowled at 'Hawkette.' He saluted, though, and took off on his task, yelling over his shoulder, "Christ, how long have we been doing this now?"

Kate groaned and turned to Billy. "Wiccan go see if you can subdue the guy that seems to be using some sorts of magical abilities. Hulkling, get that thing chewing on the suspension cables out of the air. Stature, get that giant to shrink. Patriot, you're with me in getting this raging idiot from destroying every car on this bridge. Let's go!"

"The Avengers have to send kids after us?" The raging idiot taunted as he chucked a minivan into the river. "That's the best they can do? You children should go back to your mommies before the Total Demolition Crew destroys you!"

"Wow who willingly calls themselves Total Demolition Crew? Is that the lamest name ever or what? Why not call themselves, 'We have severe insecurities and hide behind them by destroying shit?'" Tommy popped up next to Kate and Eli on their run toward the center of the bridge.

Eli rolled his eyes and sent some throwing stars at the raging idiot. "You need to stop hanging out with Spider-Man so much."

"Did you get all the people off?" Kate shot an exploding arrow at the giant's hand that was reaching to save his friend. The shot didn't hurt him, but distracted him enough for Cassie to grab him from behind and shove him into the river.

"Got all the slowpokes off everyone else is safe, even double checked!"

"Great go help Wiccan then!"

Billy was struggling to keep a steady mantra of 'Iwanttostopspinning' while fighting the need to puke, for he was caught in one of the magicians spinning traps. Tommy cackled and ran over to his brother, going around in a circle with him on the ground. "Getting a little dizzy there, lil bro?"

"Shut up and get me down!" Billy yelled before clasping his hands over his mouth. Tommy grabbed Billy's foot and took off to the other side of the magician, effectively pulling Billy out of the spell.

"Thank you!" Billy gasped in relief and sent a wave of lightning crackling down at the magician.

"'llgohelpyourboyfriend!" Tommy sped off to the end of the bridge and found his way onto the cables. Grinning at the stupidity and insanity, Tommy started running across the cables to join Teddy with the flying hamster like freak. Really, who chewed cables?

Before he could share the thought with the villain or Teddy, Cassie and the giant bumped the bridge. The movement was just enough to make Tommy loose his footing. "Shit! Help here!" He screamed as he started his freefall descent toward the river and untimely death.

"Sorry!" Cassie cried, shoving her opponent away so she could reach a hand out and catch Tommy. "I didn't realize you were running there, sorry I should have been more caref- AH!"

The giant man came up from behind Cassie and grabbed her neck, lifting her into the air. She shrunk out of his grasp, keeping her hold on Tommy long enough to drop him in the water from a safer distance before growing again and sending the giant back with a punch.

Tommy's scream for her to put him on land went unheard by Stature and everyone else on the team. His screaming turned a little more frantic as the water came closer and he still hadn't started running on air, despite how fast his legs were moving. "No, no, nononono!" He yelled as he hit the water and went under.

Still struggling to start running, Tommy managed to push himself back to the surface, but panic was setting in and his arms were flailing everywhere. "Guys! Guys! Shi-" He went under again, but fought to the surface. "I don't know how to swim! Guys! Someone! Fu-"

"Alright! Good job team!" Kate cheered as Cassie deposited the now normal sized giant next to the rest of his crew.

Billy frowned and looked around at the members present. "Hey… Where'd Tommy go? Did he ditch us again?"

Cassie laughed and shrunk down to join her friends. "He was being dumb and tried running on the cables and almost killed himself. I caught him, but had to drop him in the water. I'm sure he's just sulking that he got wet."

"Did you see him get out of the river?" Eli asked, concern growing. Tommy was prideful, but he never let go of a chance to gloat to people they caught.

"Has anyone ever seen Tommy swim?" Kate slowly asked, not wanting to think about the implications.

Billy shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way Tommy doesn't know how to swim… right?"

"Oh for the love of- Are we just going to let him drown?" Teddy took flight and dove into the water. The team ran to the bridge railing in time to see the changeling fly out of the water with a spluttering and wet speedster in his arms.

They landed on the bridge and Tommy collapsed to the ground, coughing up water and heaving for air. Once it was certain he wasn't about to die, a sly grin grew across Eli's face. "So, don't now how to swim, huh?"

Tommy glared up at him. "Shut up."


End file.
